Somewhere far far away
by madhatter48
Summary: An incident in the car park makes people realise what other's mean to them. Dylan/Sam. First casualty fic so may be rubbish but who knows! T because i dont know about ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the fire and after the surprising Dylan/Sam announcement. Different POVs. I love casualty but have never written for it so if characters arnt quite right please excuse. Casualty isnt mine. Only marina is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Nicholls<strong>

New Year, new ED. It's not that different except from the atmosphere. Even though they hadn't guessed about our marriage before now it still seems odd to them that we can work together and not be bothered by each other's presence. Being technically married isn't what it's made out to be.

"This is Marina Saunders involved in an RTC. GCS of 13 at start increased to 14 in transit. Lacerations to the head and query broken arm slightly dazed but no apparent concussion" Dixie announced as the doors crashed open.

"Thanks Dix, bed 4" I automatically respond as we move towards recus.

Marina had her cut stitched and moved to the orthopaedics ward to treat her arm which had a nasty compound fracture.

* * *

><p>I sat outside for my break because Dylan was in the staff room and I couldn't stand the awkward silence that has been between us for the past few weeks. I don't think he knows how much I still love him. His chaotic ways and his sarcastic comments are only one side of him. There is a caring part of him, or at least there was.<p>

My coffee hasn't calmed me and now I just wander around the carpark hoping that the time will pass quicker and the walk will clear my head. I hear a car accelerating but it doesn't bother me, it's probably in another row so won't bother me.

Blue sky! What the? Oh crap! The sting of the asphalt is blooming painful but I don't care. It's just going to fade. I can hear the screams of someone and movement around me but I'm not in my own body anymore. I'm floating away, far far away.

* * *

><p>an

please review! comments and constructive criticism appreciated! HB x


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes... oh and i don't own casualty or any of these characters! Well unless they're regular cast. Should have put this in the first chap oh well!

**Dylan Keogh**

Sam got the RTC that's a relief. I'm not in recus today so won't be working with her. Not that I dislike working with her it's the useless small talk! The banter is fine although since the fire everything is a little tense. We are married technically but we are just like close friends. Nobody had guessed we were married, except Zoe but she left it alone after a while deciding it couldn't be true. Her reasons insult me; I'm not too old for Sam! There should be no age limit.

"Boring, boring and more boring" I said as Zoe asked how my 3 patients in CDU were.

"I meant how are they medically?"

"Same as above. Perfectly fine, or will be in no time." I reply in my usual manner, sarcastic with a hint of seriousness.

I saw Sam wander towards the staff room but she abruptly changed her path. I suppose she saw me and at the moment appears to be avoiding me. Oh well, I personally think she has over-reacted to the technically remark.

* * *

><p>As I aimlessly wander round the peculiarly quiet ED I hear screams from the carpark. A women rushes through the doors straight at me and for a moment I fear she is going to slap me, it wouldn't be the first time.<p>

"Help! I hit a woman in the carpark, I didn't mean to, i didn't see her." The woman grabs my arm and tries to drag me out to see.

"Okay. Big Mac! I need a trolley! Carpark quick!"

The injured woman is lying in the recovery position with her back to me. My heart sinks as I see the doctors green scrubs.

"Sam can you hear me?" Drat, no reply. She's losing consciousness. I lift her up and take her into the ED as the trolley hasn't arrived. "This is Sam Nicholls, hit by a car in the carpark. GCS is very low, lost consciousness about a minute ago." Onto a bed in recus and then I'm ushered out by Tess. Zoe and Nick busy about her while ordering nurses to do this that and the other.

"She'll be fine Dylan." Tess reassures me.

"I know. She's a fighter"


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter people! Well I think so anyway! And again, casualty isn't mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Keogh<strong>

She lies there on the bed so still. If it wasn't for the beeping of the monitor I would think she was dead. She has been in the coma for 2 days now. I didn't think it was possible but I actually miss her. That's a lie; I missed when she was out East in Afghanistan. Her bright smile and sarcastic banter definitely made the ED a more interesting place.

Her eyelids flutter but I know she has no idea of the hope that the small movement brings. There she lies away in her own world, somewhere far far away. Probably a lot nicer than here in Holby. I have sat here for about 40 hours holding her hand, hoping that she will squeeze it or make a movement.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Nicholls<strong>

Over the rainbow. That's where I am right now. It could be Oz but I hope it's a little closer to home. Dylan will kill me for sleeping so late but I don't care. I think I deserve a long lie; I was the one who got hit by a car. Granted it was partially my own fault for not looking what the car was doing.

I feel funny now. Like I have been lying in the same position for too long. I can feel a hand in mine, it's nice that Dylan is having a lie in too. I should probably get up now, even if I do like this.

The lights are too bright. Almost like the ED lights, very clinical.

"Urgh. What time is it?" I ask, sort of expecting a sarcastic comment.

"Oh thank god!" That sounds like Dylan.

"What does God have to do with it?" I reply. "I'm in hospital? I could swear I was at home."

"Yeah, coma for 2 days. I, well, was slightly worried. I didn't want you to wake up here on your own."

"Dylan, I could probably cope with waking up alone. It was good of you to stay though. Thanks." I meant it. I really did. Even if he doesn't care. I sit up, just to try and make it seem slightly more sincere.

"Come here." Enveloped in an unsuspected hug from my... husband I sigh.

"This technicality could be worked out." I whisper hoping not to be shot down.

He lightly kisses my forehead, "I'm sure it can."

* * *

><p>an

Am I the only person who loves the Dylan/Sam pairing? (I know it's not a pairing anymore as they have actually got a relationship now)

Bye Bye!


End file.
